The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
Many modern business processes involve interactions between multiple applications and information sources. For example, a business process may interact with multiple cloud-based and on-premise applications and information sources. Unfortunately, techniques for enabling communication between such applications and information sources have been associated with various limitations.
Just by way of example, traditional methods of integration between multiple applications and information sources may not ensure real-time information exchange and may not support an exponential growth of systems, data, etc. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide techniques that improve the integration of distributed systems.